The subject invention generally and in various embodiments relates to devices for guiding wire, and more specifically to an apparatus for pulling wire into and/or out of a raceway such that the wire is not damaged.
Electricians or technicians often are required to install a run of line or cord through raceways, which may include lengths of conduit, ducts, etc. Once the line or cord has been installed through the raceway, the installed line may provide a pull cord in order to pull runs of wire (e.g., electrician or communication wire) back through the raceway. When the runs of wire are pulled through the raceway using the installed line, and in particular where the wire enters and/or exits at an angle, the edge of the raceway entrance/exit may scrape the wire causing damage.
One way in which technicians may run wire to prevent this damage is to prop up the wire such that there is virtually no angle in which the wire enters and/or exits the raceway. This is an attempt to prevent the wire from contacting the edge of the raceway entrance/exit. However, these methods of running a wire are often not available to the electrician or technician as they may require other objects (e.g., boxes, etc.) in which the wire must be propped upon to attain the desired entrance/exit height. Further, the electrician or technician also must be able to pull the wire into and/or out of the raceway without pulling at an angle. As a good portion of raceways are installed in walls and ceilings, which are difficult to access in a linear fashion, these methods of pulling wires to prevent engagement with the edges of the raceway are difficult, if not impossible, to accomplish.